Club Vibe
by circlesquare
Summary: A Cophine AU set in San Francisco. A disagreement followed by a technological experiment. Stay tuned for more chapters. Cosima/Delphine, Cophine, Science Girlfriends, femslash
1. Chapter 1

I realize that I brought all of this upon myself. I had to open my big mouth at dinner. I had only said what I said to tease her. I wasn't really serious. And I certainly didn't want her to think I was a prude or close-minded. I was just speaking from experience, that's all.

It happened like this.

It was Monday. We were at our favorite restaurant, the place she took me when I first visited San Francisco. The place with the Tuscan village-scape and the waitresses in tuxedo shirts. We leaned our elbows on the table because we were drinking wine, and wine always makes us flirty.

"Oh, come on!" she said in disbelief. "You've never owned one?"

"No, never," I said.

"Well, have you ever used one?" she said.

"Once," I said. "It wasn't mine, and I didn't like it very much."

"You didn't like it?" she said.

"No, not really," I said.

She leaned back in her chair, with her arms crossed, with a look of exasperation on her face.

"I just can't believe it," she said.

"Why not?" I said. "What's so hard to believe?"

Then she leaned forward again. She leaned real close.

"Well," she started quietly, "because you like it so much."

"Like what so much?" I said.

"You know," she said. She looked around the room. Then she lowered her voice to barely a whisper. "Clit stuff."

"Clit stuff?" I said, mocking her hushed voice.

"Yeah," she said. "You really like it. So, naturally, I thought you'd like a vibrator, too."

"Hmm," I said. "Sorry to disappoint you. I guess you shouldn't jump to conclusions."

I took another drink of wine.

"Alright," she said. She raised her hands in the air. She was surrendering. Only, not just yet.

"Well, what didn't you like about it?" she said.

"Ummm," I sighed. "It was too impersonal I guess. It was too intense and too impersonal. The other person felt very far away, you know. I was overwhelmed. I don't know. I was overwhelmed."

I felt my cheeks flush.

"It's definitely intense," she said. "And overwhelming. I'll give you that much."

"Anyway," I said. "I like the way I have sex. I like organic sex."

"Organic sex?" she said with raised eyebrows. I hate how she sometimes calls me out.

"Oui," I said. "I like two bodies and warmth and closeness. No accessories. Maybe it's boring, but I like it the old-fashioned way."

She looked at me with an amused smile, like I was on the outside of her inside joke.

She made me nervous and I rambled on.

"I don't think there is much that science or technology can add to sex," I said. "It's already good. I mean, what's that phrase? If it's not broken, why fix it?"

"I see," she said after a moment.

Then she repeated herself, "I see."

That's how I knew she had something up her sleeve.

But she changed the subject and didn't bring it up again for the rest of the night, or for the rest of the week. In fact, I had almost forgotten about it. Except that, at night, when I kissed the back of her neck, she didn't roll into me like she normally does. And in the morning, when I pinched her naked thigh, she didn't giggle or moan or coo. She just went on getting ready for her day.

I was getting the silent treatment. I had said something wrong. Or, so I thought.

Then, on Friday night, I got the note.

It was left on the kitchen table. It was the first thing I saw when I walked into the room. It was handwritten in Cosima's angular script.

_Mon Cherie, _

_I want to make crazy science with you. Let's conduct a little experiment. I left something for you on the bed. Put it on. Get dressed. Meet me at 1015 Folsom at 10 PM. Don't try to find me. I'll find you. _

_Your Geek Monkey_

I swallowed hard and wondered what I had gotten myself into.

But like I said, I brought this all upon myself.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got to the bedroom, I smiled to myself, because there on the bed, Cosima had left a lacy black thong, and next to it, something small and neon pink.

"C'est quoi?" I whispered.

I took a few timid steps toward the bed. I was nervous for some reason. I felt butterflies because for a moment I thought she might jump out and surprise me. I stood at the edge of the bed and stared at the items. I looked around the room, to make sure I wasn't being watched, by Cosima or a webcam or otherwise. But the room was silent and the laptop was closed.

I picked up the thong first. It looked like a handful of other ones that I had, nothing special there. But then, I knew this wasn't the main attraction. I didn't pick up the other piece right away. Instead, I sat on the edge of the bed and stared at it some more.

It looked like a computer mouse, but smaller and cupped upward. I bit my lips and picked it up.

_Put it on, _I thought. _That's what her note says. Put it on and get dressed. _

I turned it over in my palm, Club Vibe was embossed on the side. I blushed in realization. She was calling me out with a challenge disguised as an experiment. She had left me a vibrator.

I turned it over in my hands again, but I couldn't find the power switch.

"Oh, Cosima," I said. "You little brat."

Still, I wasn't one to back down from a challenge, so I slipped that vibrator into that lacy black thong, and when I slipped it on, I was surprised at how comfortable it was. It wasn't exactly like wearing a regular thong, but after a few minutes I got used to it.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing only the thong and my t-shirt.

_No one would ever know,_ I thought.

And the thought excited me.

_Can I really go out in public like this?_ I thought.

I turned left and then right. I lifted up the belly of my shirt to get a good look at myself.

_Maybe nobody else would know about it, but Cosima would know. _

The thought sent a shiver down my thighs. I took a breath.

_I need a drink first,_ I thought.

I slipped the thong off, folded it up into a little black square and put it in the corner of the top drawer of her dresser. Then I pulled on Cosima's purple silk robe and headed for the kitchen, where she always seemed to have an unopened bottle of wine.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time I got to 1050 Folsom, I was more than a little tipsy, and more than a little aroused. That stupid little piece of plastic in that little black thong wasn't even turned on yet. This was all a mind game. A very, very exciting mind game. Did I mention I'm not good at 'exciting?'

I made my way across the street, walking slowly, carefully, trying my best to appear elegant, still sober enough to not want everyone else to guess how drunk I was. I stepped into the line, which was only about 20 people long. Everyone else seemed to come in pairs or groups, and only I stood there alone, shuffling forward with the crowd, arms crossed against the cool air, and eyes constantly searching for her, for my Cosima. But somehow I knew she wouldn't meet there, not out on the street. That would have been too pedestrian. Somehow I knew she had other ideas.

"ID please," said the bouncer as I stepped up to the front of the line.

I slipped the card out of my clutch and handed it to him.

"You here alone?" he asked as he glanced over my card with a tiny flashlight, seemingly unimpressed with the fact that I was not an American citizen.

"No," I said. "I'm waiting for my..._friend!_"

The word 'friend' came out as a single bellowing laugh, as if the bouncer had just told the best punchline I'd ever heard. Everyone stared, their eyes asking for some sort of explanation, but there really is no way to explain that your girlfriend had just turned on the vibrator that you were wearing, and that now, said vibrator was pulsing between your legs at one beat per second.

"Are you alright, Miss?" the bouncer said from behind his flashlight.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said, but I knew my face was bright red and my hands were shaking.

I grabbed the card from his hand, avoiding his gaze, trying to ignore the torturous pulses between my legs, wondering why I had agreed to this experiment in the first place. He let me pass without any further questions and I made my way into the club.

My first impulse was to head straight for the bathroom and take that damn thing off. The whole situation was too embarrassing for me. I could barely control my hands, let alone my voice. But as I made my way past the bar, the vibrations stopped, and I stopped in my tracks, too, waiting to see what Cosima would throw at me next.

But there was nothing, just stillness. And even though the pulsing in the vibrator had stopped, the pulsing in my veins pushed even harder in it's absence, like an echo, rhythmic and haunting. And still I stood, waiting, looking around the room for any sign of my tormentor.

"Can I help you?" shouted the bartender.

I must have looked pretty funny where I was, stopped mid-stride, as if frozen in place. I looked at the bartender.

"What?" I said.

"I said, can I help you?" he repeated.

"Uhhhh," I started. "I'm not sure. I'm waiting for my friend."

"Oh, okay," he said. Then he smiled a charming bartender smile. "Cause you look kinda lost."

"Oh, no, I was just...checking something."

I turned, taking a tentative step toward the bar, not sure if Cosima was hiding in some unseen shadow, just waiting to catch me in the middle of a conversation again, just waiting to turn on the switch and watch me squirm.

"Can I get you something to drink while you wait?" the bartender said as he threw a wet rag over his bare shoulder.

"Sure," I said. I thought it best to keep my sentences short, should I be caught off guard again.

"What would you like?" he said.

"I'm not sure. Something strong," I said as I sat down on a barstool.

"Oh, I see," he said. "It's going to be one of those nights."

"It's looking that way," I said absent-mindedly, because I felt my clutch vibrate beneath my palm.

I pulled out my phone. It was a text from Cosima.

_You look beautiful. Are you wearing it?_

I immediately looked around to see if anyone else saw the message. The bartender's back was turned and none of the other patrons were paying attention to me. Still, if Cosima said I looked beautiful, then that must mean she could see me. As I surveyed the room, which was crowded with bodies, lights and sounds, I saw no sign of her.

I turned back to my screen, holding it discreetly in my lap, my cheeks flushed, my ears ringing, but not from the music, my whole body leaning forward as I typed out my response.

_Oui. I'm wearing it._

Then I switched off my phone screen just in time for the bartender to turn around with my drink. He set a fruity cocktail in front of me.

"Voila!" he said. "It's look girly, but it will pack a punch."

"Perfect!" I said returning his smile. I slipped my cash across the bar to him. "Keep the change."

Then I took a big gulp, and another, and he watched in amazement as I cleared half the cocktail before stopping to take a breath. He raised an eyebrow, laughed and then walked off to help another customer.

My phone vibrated again. I picked it up and looked at it slyly.

_Good. Let's dance. _


	4. Chapter 4

I did want to dance. I really, really did. I wanted to see Cosima so bad, my joints were aching. I left my drink where it was on the bar, still half full. I didn't trust myself to hold it - not on the dance floor, not with Cosima's finger on the trigger.

As I approached the edge of the dance floor, I was a jittery mess, pulling at the hem of my skirt, fluffing my hair and then pushing it out of my face. I felt sweat on my forehead.

_God, it's like I'm a teenager again,_ I thought. _This is ridiculous!_

The songs all blended together, a seamless mix kept on by the DJ, shoulder to his headphone, wearing sunglasses in the dark. I looked over the crowd, thinking Cosima's dreads would be easy to spot.

I was right, she was easy to spot, but I was right for the wrong reasons.

She was in the middle of the dance floor, clearly dancing alone, clearly confident in her moves, but eyes to no one, expecting no compliment, expecting no partners, simply dancing for her self.

And though it was obvious that she wasn't dancing for anyone else's pleasure, the other dancers could not help but pay attention to her. They were staring and unconsciously forming themselves into a circle, falling into orbit - as lesser bodies do when in the presence of gravity. Even I, who knew her, who already loved her, was struck for a moment by her grace.

She raised an arm over her head, and my gaze swept up her shoulder, bicep, elbow, arm. And when I got to her hand, I realized it was loosely clenched around a small object. My heart did a backflip. I moved closer to her, and she saw me coming.

And then it started again, the throbbing between my legs. It was softer this time, not so intense, and it throbbed in time with the deep bass of the song, throbbed in time with Cosima's hips and her twirling wrists. I could not dance, but instead, I moved closer to her, one aching step at a time, feeling drunk now and sweaty. My arms were crossed in front of my chest as I stepped out into the circle that had formed around her. I felt everyone's eyes on us.

Cosima grabbed my hand and pulled me toward her, noticing right away that I was stiff and awkward.

"What's wrong?" she said, smiling coyly.

"I feel a bit exposed," I said.

"Don't worry about anyone else," she said, slipping her hand behind my neck. "It's just you and me."

Oh, the goosebumps, they raced from my hairline down to my toes! Cosima looked at me, her eyes framed and dramatic behind those glasses. She didn't say anything, but she leaned up to kiss me, very, very, softly, and the bass rumbled through me.

"Do you feel it?" she said in my ear, then she put her other hand on my neck and slipped them both up the back of my head.

I melted into her voice.

"Yes," I said.

"Is it too impersonal?" she asked.

"No," I said, wrapping my hands around her waist and pulling her close to me. "Not at all."

"Is it too intense?" she asked.

"It's intense," I said. "But I can stand it."

She slipped her thigh between my legs. Then her eyebrows raised in surprise at what she felt and a smile erupted across her face. A giggle rose up from inside her and she started swaying to the music.

I let her lead me. I was as passive as a cloud, and she floated around me. Sometimes, she would pull away, so that I couldn't even reach her, but only watch her. The pressure building behind my belly button was almost unbearable. And then she'd come back, slipping herself into my arms, sliding up against me, hips against mine - friction, electricity, thunder.

Then I pulled her face up to my face, looking for an outlet for the things I was feeling. I moaned into her mouth, because that's all I could do.

She pulled away, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and looking around, for the first time a little bit embarrassed. But then her eyes grew dark, and her eyelids grew heavy. She smiled and leaned up to say something in my ear.

"Feeling overwhelmed?" she said.

"Yes!" I said, grabbing at her, not caring if I looked like a horny frat boy.

She reached for my hands, which were roaming over her back and bottom. She gathered them in her own hands and held them up to her heart.

"Maybe we should get out of here," she said.


End file.
